fruafandomcom-20200214-history
CREDITS
MICROMAGIC, INC. Director: Jason Linhart Programming: David Blake, Bill Sloan, Jason Linhart System Design: Jason Linhart Adventure Design: Kiri Naiman Additional Design: Wayne Horgan, Emma Tailleir, Tao Rodriguez-Seeger, Thomas A. MacMahon, Bill Sloan Carol Tanguay Art: Herb Perez, Eric Halloran Additional Art: Bill Sloan, Kirt Natman Documentation: "The Fat Man" George Mistair Sanger Music Production: David Govett Music Composition: John Ratcliff IBM Digital Sound Driver: Wayne Horgan, Emma Tailleir, Playtesters: Tao Rodriguez-Seeger, Thomas A. MacMahon STRATEGIC SIMULATIONS, INC. Designer's Journal Editors: Kym Goyer, Eileen Matsumi, Al Brown Producers: Bret Berry Associate Producer: James Young Playtesters: Joshua Cloud, Forrest Elam, Cyrus Harris, Brian Lowe Test Support: Sandy Sturtevant Graphic Design and DTP: Louis SAEKOW DESIGN: David Boudreau, Leedara Sears Printing: Banta ISG Real Printing: Paul A. Weier, "Rectange-Cut man" John M. Barton, "ScanMan" STRATEGIC SIMULATIONS, INC. LIMITED WARRANTY Strategic Simulations, Inc. ("SSI") warrants that the diskette(s) on which the enclosed program is recorded will be free from defects in materials and workmanship for a period of 30 days from the date of purchase. If within 30 days of purchase the diskette(s) prove defective in any way, you may return the diskette(s) to Strategic Simulations, Inc., 675 Almanor Avenue, Suite 201, Sunnyvale, CA 94086-2901 and SSI will replace the diskette(s) free of charge. In addition, if the diskette(s) prove defective at any time after the first 30 days, return the diskette(s) to SSI and SSI will replace the diskette(s) for a charge of $10.00 (each disk) plus $4.00 for shipping and handling. California residents, add applicable sales tax. SSI MAKES NO WARRANTIES, EITHER EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, WITH RESPECT TO THE SOFTWARE PROGRAM RECORDED ON THE DISKETTE OR THE GAME DESCRIBED IN THIS RULE BOOK, THEIR QUALITY, PERFORMANCE, MERCHANTABILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PARTICULAR PURPOSE. THE PROGRAM AND GAME ARE SOLD "AS IS." THE ENTIRE RISK AS TO THEIR QUALITY AND PERFORMANCE IS WITH THE BUYER. IN NO EVENT WILL SSI BE LIABLE FOR DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES RESULTING FROM ANY DEFECT IN THE PROGRAM OR GAME EVEN IF SSI HAS BEEN ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES. (SOME STATES DO NOT ALLOW THE EXCLUSION OR LIMITATION OF IMPLIED WARRANTIES OR LIABILITY FOR INCIDENTAL OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES, SO THE ABOVE LIMITATION OR EXCLUSION MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU.) The enclosed software program and this rule book are copyrighted. All rights are reserved. This rule book may not be copied, photographed, reproduced, or translated or reduced to any electrical medium or machine-readable form, in whole or in part, without prior written consent from SSI. The program accompanying this rule book may be copied, by the original purchaser only, as necessary for use on the computer for which it was purchased. Any persons reproducing any portion of this book for any reason, in any media, shall be guilty of copyright violation and subject to the appropriate civil or criminal action at the discretion of the copyright holder(s). ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS, AD&D and the TSR logo are trademarks owned by and used under license from TSR, Inc., Lake Geneva WI, USA. All TSR characters, character names, and the distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks owned by and used under license from TSR, Inc. Copyright 1993 TSR, Inc. Copyright 1993 Strategic Simulations, Inc. All Rights Reserved. WHAT TO DO IF YOU HAVE A DEFECTIVE DISK Each of our games undergoes extensive playtesting prior to its release. Through this process we hope to uncover and correct any errors in programming. However, due to the complex nature of our simulations, some program errors may go undetected until after publication. In addition to errors in the program, there are occasionally problems with the disk itself. We experience the industry standard of approximately a 3 to 5% failure rate of duplicated disks. Before assuming that a disk is defective, make sure to check your disk drive. Up to 95% of the disks returned to us as defective will run fine on our computer systems. Often the problem is with a disk drive that needs servicing for alignment, speed, or cleaning. Should you have a defective disk, please return the disk only (keep all other parts of the game) to our Customer Support Department, along with a note describing the problem you have encountered. A replacement disk will be provided upon our receipt of the defective disk. Should you uncover an error in the program, return both your game disk and any "save game" disks to our Customer Support Department. Please enclose a description of what was taking place in the game when the error occurred. Upon correction of the program error, we will return an updated disk to you. QUESTIONS OR PROBLEMS? Our main business number is (408) 737 8800 If you encounter disk or system related problems you can call our Technical Support Staff at (408) 737-6850 between 11 a.m. and 5 p.m., Pacific Time, Monday through Friday, holidays excluded. NO GAME PLAYING HINTS WILL BE GIVEN THROUGH THIS NUMBER. You can write to us lot hints at: Hints, Strategic Simulations, Inc., 675 Almanor Avenue, Suite 201, Sunnyvale, CA 94086 (include a stamped self-addressed envelope for reply). IBM COMPATIBLE COMPUTER INFORMATION: Many of our games will work on IBM compatible computers. If you own an IBM compatible computer we suggest that you consult with our Technical Support Staff at (408) 737-6050 between 11 am and 5 PM, Pacific Time, Monday through Friday, (holidays excluded) to see if an SSI game you're considering purchasing is compatible with your computer. If we have insufficient data to determine compatibility, you may wish to purchase the game and test its compatibility yourself. If the game proves to be incompatible, you may return it within 14 days with your dated receipt and we will refund your money. Or, if you return the game within 30 days, you may exchange the game for another.